


A Blooming Rose

by Roseloverofpastels



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adventure, F/M, OC X CANON, Romance, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseloverofpastels/pseuds/Roseloverofpastels
Summary: THIS IS AN ENVY X OC,Meet Rosanna, or Rose as she goes by. Rose's mom was Ishbal and her dad was a state alchemist, both which were killed during the ishbal war, Rose escaped thanks to her father now wandering the streets in hiding with her dog in which she found named patches. She travels to learn more about alchemy but ends up getting involved in a bigger mess than she's ready for when she runs into the Elric brothers and meets a certain sin named Envy.
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Blooming Rose

Rose was scared and hudled under a table hugging her knees to her chest as she heard everything outside, all the explosions and screaming. She almost screamed when she was suddenly pulled out from under the table felt relief flood her body when she saw the bright blue eyes of her dad staring at her "Rose..Sweetheart..I'm gonna get you out of here...But you need to promise me that you'll run and not look back...Please..I need you to promise me this." Rose stared at her father with a nervous look "What..What about you and mom?" Her father seem to stiffen at the mention before smiling "We'll meet you at the nearest city..But I need to to stay out of view..Alright? Can you do that for me?" Rose nodded and her dad smiled "That's my girl...Now lets go..And try and be quiet." Her father lead her through the back, they traveled in an area that seemed deserted...They were close to exiting the city until a shout came "Hey! Stop!" Rose felt her father stiffen at the sudden shout, before kneeling before her "Rose...Run and don't look back..No matter what you hear..Don't look back" Rose was gonna say something but her father stood up and didn't look at her, Rose knew she couldn't disobey so she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. She heard explosions and crashes behind her but remembering what her father said, she kept running. She wasn't sure how long she was running but she eventually had to stop resting on the ground and hugging her knees as the sun was going down. She knew she was far from her home, she was tempted to go back, but something in her gut told her not to. 

Rose stays on her own for a couple years and working small odd jobs a 10 year old could find, everyone in town had no clue where she came from but they never questioned it. an older lady decided a child shouldn't be on her own, no matter how different she looks. So after seeing the child looking weak and tired she took the child to her home and fed her. Rose got close to her and learned her name was Mary, she looked after Rose like she was a grandaughter, Mary wasn't dumb, she knew the darker skin and the white hair was Ishbal,   
but she wasn't sure about her eyes, as they were purple. Everyone was very much aware of the war, so Mary had no issues with Rose staying with her. When Rose turned 16 she   
decided it was time for her to learn more about alchmey, she knew little mini things and made figurines for Mary as little gifts. Mary had concerns for her doing so, but she   
understood, Mary gave Rose a hood to wear to hide herself so she can stay safe and gave her some supplies she'd need. Rose went on her way leaving the town doing small jobs in order to make money, Rose stayed by herself for some time before she upon a puppy, the puppy was small with floppy ears, a white coat with brown patches and pink nose covered  
in brown freckles, the puppy's eyes were a bright blue. The puppy stared at Rose, she was gonna just leave it, but the way the puppy just stared at her broke her heart. 

Taking the puppy as a travel companion and naming him Patches. This leads up to Rose now, the 19 year old continuing her journey with Patches who follows her everywhere. She made the choice in which she traveled to central, although there were plenty of State Alchemist around she was able to be less noticeable. She knew this was the best way to learn more, plus hearing rumors about such a young state alchemist interests her. She was traveling during the night relaxing in an alleyway where it was dry when she suddenly heard movement and meowing, quickly hiding behind the dumpster with patches following her lead, peeking out she noticed someone walking in, it was decently dark but jumped a bit when she was the figure glow and changing as dark hair feel around them, in their arms was a couple of cats who were soaking, the person set them down petting and talking to them, but she couldn't make out what they were saying but couldn't help herself but smile when she saw the figure playing with the cats. Although the outfit the person didn't make sense in this kind of weather. But she wasn't one to question others choices, as time past the figure stood and and ran off. Rose noted the rain stop and decided to go on her way, but stopped to pet the cats herself. Maybe they'll run into that person again, maybe not. But right now she's on a mission.


End file.
